


Paper Pusher

by visionshadows



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's a lot of paper."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Pusher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delurker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delurker/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


PAPER PUSHER

| 

 

   
  
---|---  
_   
_   


“That’s a lot of paper.”

Ray looks up from the paperwork in front of him and sees Annie Sayer standing beside him, her chin resting on the edge of the table as she smiles at him. He grins and hauls her up onto his lap without a thought.

“It is a lot of paper,” Ray agrees, hooking his arm around her small shoulders and leaning back in his chair. “It’s important paper though.”

“If she’s bothering you, Ray, just let me know,” calls Annie’s mother, Sharon, from her spot behind the counter.

“We’re fine,” Ray says, pushing his plate towards Annie so she can pick at his brownie. “How was school today?”

“Boring. We learned about rocks. Rocks are boring, Ray.”

Ray chuckles a little and nods. “Rocks are boring.”

Annie picks at his brownie, popping a piece in her mouth while making sure her mother isn’t watching. “What are the papers for?”

“They’re papers so I can stay here with Fraser.” Ray touches the papers lightly. “And stay up here in general.”

“Why do you need paper to stay here?” Annie pops another bit of brownie in her mouth while her mother is distracted by another customer. “Do I need paper to stay here?”

“You were born here so you don’t need to fill out paper. I was born in Illinois which is in another country so I have to fill out paper,” Ray pauses. “It’s kind of complicated.”

“It’s stupid,” Annie declares as she finishes Ray’s brownie. “You’re already here. You bought the purple house and have a dog sled.”

“It would be so much easier if that was all I needed to do,” Ray grins a little, kissing the top of her head. “The purple house is pretty sweet.”

Annie leans forward and reaches for the papers, looking through them with a serious expression on her face. Ray just watches, amused as she intently studies the paperwork even though her reading level is much closer to Dr. Seuss than immigration forms.

“You should just tell them you’re married to Fraser,” says Annie, stabbing her finger at a line that says something about immunization records.

“Ah, but we’d have to get married to put that on the paperwork and that’ll be even harder to do than all this paperwork.” Ray takes the papers away from her gently, setting them aside. “So tell me more about those rocks.”

  
  
  
 

[[MAIN](http://www.sparklydanceboys.com/northwestpassage.htm)]  
[[E-MAIL](mailto:zillah_37@hotmail.com)]

 


End file.
